The present invention relates generally to rear-view mirrors for vehicles, and more particularly, relates to a rear-view mirror assembly having stabilization device for stabilizing the position of the mirror plate.
In Applicant""s related patent application, Ser. No. 09/782,866, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,361,179 which is incorporated herein by reference, a stabilization device for an external rear-view mirror for automotive vehicles is disclosed and claimed, which essentially comprises a mirror set and a base connected to the mirror set in an articulated manner. The mirror set generally is made up of a mirror plate having a selected position, a regulation device for controlling the mirror plate position, a support structure, into which the regulating device activator is fixed, and a housing that accommodates the components of the mirror set also fixed in the support structure. The mirror set also includes a stabilization device for stabilizing the position of the mirror incorporated in the support structure and mounted in an articulated manner around a vertical pivotal post of the base. The stabilization device essentially comprises the pivot post and a plate structure that is fixed laterally in the vehicle and which has an extension or flange portion, into which is incorporated an end of the post. The stabilization device for the mirror determines the stabilization of the mirror set through the axial squeezing force, xe2x80x9cFxe2x80x9d, to the pivot post and includes a sleeve, incorporated in the support structure articulated in the pivot post, a first indented surface on the mirror set disposed in the sleeve, and a second indented surface of the base adjacent to the first indented surface of the sleeve. The first and second indented surfaces have corresponding profiles such that they are engageable one in the other. The device also includes an axial compression spring disposed around the pivot post and which compresses the sleeve to couple the indented surface of the mirror set disposed in the sleeve in the indented surface of the base. The device also includes a reaction washer fixed about the pivot post and against which the spring is compressed.
The present invention offers an improvement to the above-described mirror stabilization device, specifically regarding the pivot post and the second indented surface of the device, and provides a more efficient functioning of the device.